Farewell, My Love
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Written for D18 2011. "Life is a story God creates out of boredom. When we thought that we parted ways for eternity, fate just had to bring us back again. This time, separation is forever." Written in Hibari's POV. Warning: Chara!Death, Blood, OOC-ness


Konnichiwa! Jo-chan desu! I finally finished my D18 day fic!

There few things I need to address before you continue on with the story, since there will be no Author's Note at the end.

First: This was inspired by a doujinshi whose title I can't remember. It was originally meant to have a sweeter ending. However, my brain took a wrong turn and went down the dark side. I've been writing sweet romances and comedy for too long (see my other stories). For those who have read 'Hibari Kyoya and the Nine Dwarves', the release for the next chapter is as per normal.

Second: This story is in **Hibari's POV**.

Third: I had planned for this to be fem!Hibari like my other stories, but since it's in Hibari's POV, **it does not matter whether Hibari is a he or she**. Hence, depending on your own opinion, this could either be shounen-ai or gender-bending. And I don't write BL intentionally.

Fourth: Feel free to throw any opinions, comments, tears, insults, flames and such at me.

Fith: Should this be T or M rated? (just to be safe)

ENJOY THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, its franchise and the doujinshi I used as inspiration for this fic.**

* * *

><p>Farewell, my love<p>

Written for D18 day, 18th December 2011

* * *

><p>"Let's break up, Kyoya."<p>

When he said that, I wasn't surprised at all. In fact, not a single shred of emotion stirred in my heart when he spoke those cold, firm words.

"It's about time that we should go on with our lives like we normally do. Otherwise, everyone might become nosy. So, I decided that it was time to get married."

We had already known each other for so long... It was about time he faced the reality.

"After all… you don't like being a lover, do you now?"

It wasn't 'love' from the start.

A person like me cannot love. A person like me can never understand what love is. Love makes one weak... and I am strong. Stronger than all those herbivores out there.

After countless attempts of professing his love to me, it looks like the annoying Bronco finally gave up. It was supposed to be a good thing... wasn't it?

In any case, I accepted the Bronco's decision without any arguments, neither have I questioned his actions.

Thinking back, it was an utterly childish thing to do.

"Good bye, Kyoya."

... Those were his last words as he closed the door behind him.

He never spoke to me ever again.

XXX

Since that day, I stopped any form of contact with the Cavallone. Even if I were to encounter him, I would simply walk past him; without giving our eyes a chance to meet. Any form of news came from Romario through Kusakabe.

Often, I would just ignore those tiny, useless little bits of information. There was no need for me to know in the first place. It's not like it was any of my concern anymore.

Why does he even bother telling me in the first place?

A year later, Kusakabe told me that he had gotten married to a beautiful, wealthy heiress of another mafia family. Well, good for him.

I remember walking home that day; it was the week before Christmas and the streets were filled with people... with couples everywhere.

It was so annoying... so irritating to see those pathetic, sappy herbivores mingling out in the open, embracing and chattering loudly. I should bite them to death for crowding.

That was what I would think every year. Year after year of witnessing these frustrating thongs of herbivores, the feeling never changed. However, this time, it was different.

Why?

There was a sharp pain in my chest.

Why?

It hurt. There is a sour feeling in my mouth as I made my way past the crowd. I quickened my pace. I just wanted to get out of that place.

Why?

It was not like me to act this way. What was wrong with me?

It was snowing that night; I had sent the night looking up at the dark sky, as white specks of snow fell from the sky.

I look down at my hand. The hand the Bronco had held before as he dragged me to watch the falling snow that winter night... it was empty.

His hand was no longer in mine.

XXX

It had been winter again when I heard, once again from Kusakabe, that his wife had given birth to a child. The baby must have resembled him; a beautiful child indeed. Well, good for him.

However, I refused to look at the photograph Romario had sent; I was afraid to.

Why?

Once again, it felt like my heart had been stabbed. This time, the wound burned with something that might have been jealousy. It hurt.

Why?

I found myself raising my tonfas at Kusakabe, gripping the handles so hard that my hands bled. With them in hand, I stormed out of the school and headed home.

I had no notation of what I was doing; all I can recall was that threw myself under the covers, curling up into a ball.

Why?

A choked sob escaped my lips.

Why?

I remember clearly, the first night we had spent together. We were driven by _**lust**_, not love; yet we did what all lovers would have done.

Why?

Why does it hurt so badly? Why am I acting this way? What has Cavallone done to me? How could I have allowed him to do this to me?

His presence had been gone for a long time. Any influence he had on me would probably have on me would've vanished a long, long time ago.

He had been gone… he had left me.

Left me alone. Alone in solitude. Solitude, which had once been comfortable for me, was now something that was sour. Bitter. Unpleasant.

Maybe I was the one who couldn't accept reality. I couldn't accept the fact that…

… He was no longer by my side.

XXX

It had been ten years since I broke up with the bucking Horse. I have long forgotten about the Herbivore and decided to move on with my life.

After I finally graduated, I continued my mission to keep the order in Namimori. I've also gained plenty of experience from many different jobs I had taken on out of sheer boredom. Since I have a lot of time on my hands, anything is fine with me.

As long as I get to bite someone to death.

Today, I was called to Sawada Tsunayoshi's office in Italy, for an important mission had been entrusted to me by the members of the Allied Family: the extermination of the Cavallone Family.

"I know it's hard to attack them, especially when they were our closest allies," Sawada Tsunayoshi spoke, with an obvious effort of concealing his emotions. "But we have proof that they have cooperated with an enemy family in a plan that clearly aims to cripple the Vongola, perhaps even bring it to its demise. That clearly goes against the Alliance."

"And you want me to do this for you?"

"The members of the Alliance have decided that it would be best for the Vongola to take on the task. If you'd like, I can arrange for reinforcements…"

"That is not necessary."

I stood, prepared to take my leave.

"Hibari-san?"

His voice showed a hint of worry. He must have caught onto what I was planning. I looked straight into his eyes, demanding that he should speak his mind when he has the chance.

"Use any methods you deem fit. And... don't be reckless."

I raised an eyebrow. So he could tell.

"I shall be taking my leave."

"I wish you the best of luck, Hibari-san."

"I don't need it."

I bowed curtly and turned to make my way out of the room.

Before I shut the door, he spoke one last time.

"Thank you... And good bye, Hibari-san."

I felt my lips move into a smirk as I walked down the corridors of the Vongola Headquarters.

The answers to my questions those years back were clear to me now.

XXX

I took on the mission on my own, waiting for the Bronco to leave the mansion before I proceed with my plan.

The Cavallone had been expecting an attack; but what they did not expect was for Vongola to be the one to initiate it. They weren't prepared for the attack of the Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

Cries disrupted the silence of the cold winter night.

I took down the thousands if herbivores with ease, inflicting more than enough to hurt but not enough to kill... yet. They would be dead in a few minutes, anyway. They don't have so much blood to bled, anyway.

Crimson stained the purity of the white snow.

By the time I reached the main estate of the Cavallone, my tonfas were already dripping with blood. The gun I had brought along remained comfortably in the inner pocket of my coat; it wasn't time to use it yet.

As expected, the corridors of the estate were lined with guards. I managed to make a clear path quickly with Roll's needle sphere form, making sure that a trail of blood was left for him to follow later.

Ah, the lovely scent of blood in the air.

Soon, the hallways were dyed red, with the bodies of the herbivores on the floors. I licked my lips, tasting the blood that had splattered onto my face.

Delicious.

With a quick motion, blood from my tonfas splattered on the walls as I continued to me next destination. Cavallone's study was not hard to find, especially when there was more guards in that particular area than most others.

When I entered the dark room, I was not surprised to find the wife... _**his**_ wife, there; a gun in hand aiming straight at me.

"Don't move." She spoke, her voice shaking.

I scoffed at her foolishness. Does she think she could deter me with a mere gun? I've seen babies do better than that.

I took a step forward, my eyes fixed on hers. She took a step back; and I could see the uncertainty... no, the fear in her eyes as I made my approach.

Like prey cornered by a fearsome predator.

She was a beautiful woman, as the rumours say. Pity; I'd have to wipe such a gorgeous being of the face of the earth. They say a beautiful person has a beautiful heart; I wonder if this applies to this herbivore as well.

The woman fired, aiming the bullet right at my head. With a simple tilt of the head, I avoided it with ease.

That one pull of the trigger was all I needed to begin my assault.

I side-stepped, charging in towards the right with my tonfas, ready to shatter bones and draw blood Time to bite this herbivore to death.

The woman panicked, firing two warning shots at me as an attempt to stall my advance. I did not bother to make an attempt to dodge; the worst damage that they can do is nothing more than a light graze.

Ignoring the torn patches on the sleeves of my coat, I rushed in; attempting to strike the back of her skull in one swift attack. She moved in time, but my tonfa managed to land a fatal hit to her shoulder.

Letting out a pained cry, she dropped the gun.

I swung around, taking opportunity of the moment to proceed with the next attack. Without pausing for even a brief moment, I aimed a strong kick to her stomach. With a cough, blood splattered from her mouth onto the ground.

I stood over her, watching as she leaned against the wooden desk, withering in pain. She lifted her head, glaring at me with her ice-blue eyes as she struggled to stand.

That look in her eyes… it's a good one. Just the kind of look that makes me want to bite her to death.

Slowly, she reached under her skirt, reaching for the other gun that she had hidden there. I remained still, waiting for her next move.

"I won't let you… have your way."

I smirked.

"_**That**_, is my line."

I released the spikes of my tonfa, ready to strike. I moved, breaking into a sprint as I cornered her from behind. Before she could react, I struck, leaving a trail of red scratches on her back. Retracting the spikes in a flash, I slammed the tonfa, with full force, at the back of her head.

With the satisfying crack of bone-breaking, the woman collapsed to the ground… not before firing one last shot towards my face.

The bullet whizzed past my cheek, shattering the glass panel of the window behind me.

However, this one fatal blow wasn't enough. I had to make this scene even more brutal… more cruel than anyone could possibly imagine. Something so… so horrible that no one could even imagine it happening.

Dropping one tonfa onto the ground, I reached into my coat pocket, taking the gun that I had placed there. Releasing the safety mechanism of the device, I bent down next to the woman. I needed to make sure that she was dead.

Having her die a slow death would be more befitting for a woman like her; however, for the future stage of my plan, biting her to death quickly would be more appropriate.

Aiming the barrel right at her heart, I fired; satisfied to see that the angle of the shot was perfect. The blood splattered out the way I wanted it to. Still, I was already covered in blood, anyway; it doesn't really make a difference whose blood it is.

The cold-blooded, blood-covered killer was fated to be the prima donna.

Looking around the room, I frowned to see that it was 'cleaner' than I had planned for it to be. Just when I wanted to be a little flashy, the situation just leaves it to be as dull as ever.

How boring.

A gruesome, blood-splatted stage is needed for the tragedy that was to come.

I placed the gun back into the pocket of my coat, picking up my tonfa from the floor. I'll definitely have to clean them... if I ever have the time in the future.

Approaching the desk, I pulled open one of the drawers, satisfied to find what I was looking for: the papers that would serve as evidence of Cavallone's betrayal.

Placing two fingers to my lips, I blew a short, sharp whistle. A few short seconds later, the fluttering of wings could be heard.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The little one came, flying through the broken window.

Rolling the sheet of paper and securing it with a piece of ribbon, I gave it to the little one so that he could take it to Tetsu, who was waiting about half a kilometre away. I had another job to complete.

Once I was sure that he had gotten far enough, I continued with the next part of my plan: destroying the mansion itself, which was relatively easy if you had learnt the art of planting bombs just by watching the noisy herbivore of a Storm Guardian.

And all I needed to do was push a button.

In the next fifteen minutes, the mansion would be completely ablaze. Furniture catches fire too easily these days. And if **he** moves according to plan, I could get the final stage of my plan completed within the fifteen minutes.

Ah, speak of the devil. You can hear loud footsteps echoing from the hallway. Someone was coming.

It's time for tonight's Primo Uomo to make his entrance.

I sat on the top of the desk, crossing my legs as I anticipated his arrival. The woman's unmoving, lifeless body lay at my feet; like a broken marionette who could only glance at the next person entering the room with cold, lifeless glass eyes.

It wasn't long before the door swung open. Light from the hallway flooded in through the open door, shining on his features. Features that have not changed much even after a decade. The features of the man who was the cause of the whole fiasco.

The tenth boss of the Cavallone Family, Dino.

I smirked at him, enjoying the expression that had appeared on his face. Disbelief, shock, surprise… he had not bothered to mask them.

"Yo. I've been waiting."

He glared straight at me, trying his best to keep calm.

"Why… are you here?"

"As you can see," I stood up, eyes fixed on him. "I have decided on a whim to give your mansion a little makeover. Don't you know: the colour red is more befitting for the walls compared to pure white?"

"Don't screw with me!" The look in his eyes changed… fury, huh? What a beautiful look he has in his eyes.

I snickered. "Oh? Getting feisty, are we now?"

He took a brief step forward. "You are here on Vongola's orders, aren't you?"

"Hmm… So you aren't that clueless after all," I placed a hand on my hip. "Sawada sent me to destroy a certain family that has been plotting against the Vongola. I always wondered what kind of fool would have the courage to do something like that."

He bit his bottom lip. He's taking the bait.

"What… have you done?"

"I was merely helping Mother Earth do a little early spring cleaning. There are just too many herbivores on this planet. Besides," I looked down at the corpse next to my feet. "They are nothing but insignificant pawns on a chessboard."

"They are my _**family**_! You _**massacred**_ them!"

The climax of this tragedy was fast approaching.

I looked up at him, back into his eyes. It was about time for me to stop playing around.

"_**You**_ were the one who sealed their fate."

"You lie!"

"You should've realised what consequences your actions would have. Had you reconsidered your betrayal of the Alliance, your herbivores might be still alive and well now."

"I have had enough of this idle chatter."

His expression darkened, stretched his whip with both hands, prepared for battle.

"Finally, getting serious, _**Kyoya**_?"

I smirked, bringing my tonfas in front of me the way I usually do. Purple flames burst into life. So he finally decided to call me by name, eh?

"By order of the Don Vongola Decimo, I am to bring the Cavallone Family to its demise."

He charged at me, his whip aiming at me. However, an attack out of impulse cannot harm me. I blocked it easily, moving towards his left. He turned his body towards my direct, his whip coiling around one of my tonfas.

With a thug, he pulled it free from my grip, tossing in into the corner of the floor. The corner of my lips twitched in amusement.

His fighting style hasn't changed one bit.

Tossing the other tonfa to the ground, I reached into my pocket, extracting my handcuffs from them. I was glad I had Roll to go into Cambio Forma while I had the time. Re-igniting the flame, I swung the handcuffs around one finger.

He may not have changed, but I have. Over the past ten years, those missions have, indeed, made me so much more experienced… much more stronger than anyone could possible imagine. Even he, who was once my tutor and lover, could not have a chance against me.

The finale of the beautiful, crimson-stained Danse Macabre was approaching.

Moments later, I had the Bucking Horse pinned to the wall, his arms cuffed and his weapon left abandoned at the other end of the room.

I drew my gun again, his eyes watching my hands as the pistol emerged from my coat. Again I released the safety mechanism, moving slowly. I could hear a deep growl from him as he watched me, wary of my next move.

I heard a chuckle escape my lips, as I gently pressed them to his. How long has it been since I could savour the feeling of his lips on mine?

Withdrawing from the kiss, I looked up at him; into his eyes. They were filled with fury. Frustration. Anger. They looked like the eyes of someone who had discovered that he been betrayed by the person he had trusted the most.

Yet, there was confusion. Uncertainty. He was anticipating my next move.

I smirked… no, smiled at him, the sheer sadistic-ness of my expression sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly, I raised the gun, the barrel aiming at nowhere other than my own temple.

The performance had come to an end; it's time for the curtain call.

Whispering my last words, I pulled the trigger.

"Farewell, Dino… My love."


End file.
